


Pleasure and Pain

by AbbyWritesTrash



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: After Episode Five, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Demon Urges, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash
Summary: Post Episode 5 of Devilman Crybaby (the anime).Akira can't find it in himself to hurt anybody else with his demonic, sexual urges. He turns to Ryo for help.





	Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> For Phayte, 
> 
> Because you inspire and encourage me to do dreadful, dirty things.

“Ryo, I- I can’t do this anymore! I feel like I’m being eaten alive!”

Ryo looks up to see Akira kneeling in the doorway, his body a shuddering, crumpled mess. He’s covered in fluids of some kind, yellows, reds and whites all merging on his skin and torn clothing. He looks particularly messy in contrast to the stark, clinical whites of the apartment. Ryo vaguely wonders if he’ll stain the flooring. 

Ryo pushes his laptop aside, settling it beside him on the plush couch, and looks at Akira. “What is it exactly that you can’t do?”

Akira looks up from the floor, his cheeks tear-stained and pink. “I keep having these urges, Ryo! My body- This body needs something to fuck but I just can’t bring myself to hurt anybody else. You know what happened with Sirene, what am I gonna’ do if it happens again?!” Ryo laughs softly and Akira looks up in disbelief, his eyes wide and brow furrowed. Akira stands, his chest heaving and his arms flexed, ready for -  _ something _ . “This is fucking serious, Ryo!”

Ryo stands, too, but much more easily. He walks towards Akira, unafraid and calm, his expression neutral as always. 

“Your worries are so trivial.” Ryo walks past Akira easily, out of the door, leaving him to his thoughts. Or so Akira thinks. “Aren’t you coming?” 

Akira turns on his heels and promptly follows Ryo, his footsteps heavy and his chest still heaving. Akira is unsure if it’s in his mind or not, but there appears to almost be a trail to follow, a soft scent and guiding light as he watches Ryo enter the bathroom and follows close behind. 

In the bathroom, Ryo turns on the shower. It’s large, akin to a rainfall shower with far too much space for one person and glass sliding doors enclosing it. Steam fogs the glass almost instantly, and Akira watches as Ryo sheds his shirt, unsure as to why he was asked to follow. His eyes rake over the pale flesh of Ryo’s body as it’s uncovered, a pleasurable hum rumbling deep in his chest unintentionally. Ryo’s blue eyes flash, flickering up and looking into Akira’s at the sound, and then, as Ryo pops the button on his jeans, the moment snaps and Akira turns to face away. “I should leave.”

“Nonsense. Get undressed.” 

Akira does, the command almost tearing through him. He pulls his damp shirt over his head and drops it to the ground, ignoring the moist sound that resonates as it hits the floor. He pushes his pants down his legs and steps out of them, standing only in tight boxers, his cock already taking interest at the mere thought of getting to look at someone partially clothed. He can feel each steady pump of his heart, feel the blood rushing into his fingertips, and for a moment he wonders how easy it’d be to push Ryo onto the white tile and fuck him into the floor. 

By the time Akira’s brain has caught up with the situation, Ryo is already in the shower, sliding the door closed behind him as Akira stands in his underwear. Even through the fogged glass, he can make out each line and curve of Ryo’s body, can see him dipping his head under the spray and smoothing his hands down his chest. His voice echoes over the soft patter of water against tile. “Come in.” 

Akira slides the door open with more force than necessary, hearing something crack, but uncaring of whatever it may be. He doesn’t close the door, Ryo does, Akira sliding in beside him, because Akira’s focus is already lost. His hands immediately grip onto Ryo’s hips, his cock already stiff and pressing into the crease between Ryo’s pale, soft cheeks, his mouth instinctively trying to latch onto Ryo’s neck. He growls when he feels one of Ryo’s hands pushing him away, his hand immediately gripping onto Ryo’s wrist. “I’m gonna’ fuck you. I’m gonna’ fuck you until you scream so loud that you shatter this stupid fucking glass cage.”

Ryo pulls his wrist out of Akira’s grip and settles on the floor on his knees, his expression still neutral and unchanging, but his cheeks tinted pink. At the obvious sign of submission, the devil inside of Akira seems to calm and purr, and he promptly covers his face with his hands, embarrassed by his own sudden outburst. “Fuck, Ryo- I’m sorry, I-”

“Worry not.” 

Akira’s head tips back as he suddenly feels something warm and wet engulfing his cock, softly suckling. He tears his hands away from his face and looks down, his hands immediately gripping into fine, blonde hair. He chokes out a sob as Ryo begins to move, his tongue stroking the underside of his length while his lips slide down the shaft. Akira falls back against the cool tile, his body burning and vibrating all at once, and suddenly his grip on Ryo’s hair is no longer gentle and holding, he’s pulling, practically dragging Ryo further down onto his cock. He can hear and feel him gagging around him, his hands pawing at Akira’s hips as Akira gets rougher, forcing his cock into his throat.

At a sudden, high pitched sound, tears spring to Akira’s eyes. “I’m hurting you.” He cries, his hands immediately leaving Ryo’s hair and instead gripping onto his own stomach. The warmth around his cock leaves and he twitches as he’s exposed to the cool open air. His eyes squeeze shut as he feels tears threatening to fall.

“I’m not hurt, Akira. Open your eyes.”

Akira shakes his head and a sob passes his lips, this time not through pleasure. 

“Open your eyes.” Ryo demands. So Akira does, and when he finally looks down at the blonde, he’s surprised to see Ryo flushed pink, a hue that follows down past his collarbones, and his chest is heaving. Akira sniffles, not entirely convinced, until he finally sees Ryo’s hand pressed between his own legs, holding onto his own engorged cock, slick and pink. “Do you understand?” He asks, his voice shaking through small, almost unnoticeable pants. Akira doesn’t, he doesn’t know how something like that could be pleasurable to anyone. Ryo lets a small laugh escape past his lips, and he looks up through his eyelashes at Akira, slowly moving his free hand to graze up and along Akira’s cock. Akira watches with bated breath. 

“Pain and pleasure are closely related in the human psyche. They release the same chemicals, hence the pleasure I currently feel. So-” Ryo pumps Akira’s cock, this time along with his own, a small sigh passing his lips and his eyelids fluttering. “-Go ahead.” 

Ryo wraps his lips around the crown of Akira’s cock once more, this time moaning softly as he slides himself down to the base, his throat tightening and constricting the tip of Akira’s cock. He practically nuzzles into the fine public hair there, his lips still sealed tight, and this time, Akira lets himself enjoy it. The hand that was stroking Akira’s cock moves up his body until Ryo can grip onto Akira’s own hand and pull it into his hair, encouraging him to hold. Akira does, and very tentatively, he nudges his hips forward, this time watching Ryo’s body for a reaction; Ryo’s body arches beautifully, and Akira can see his own hand beginning to work over his cock once more. 

Akira’s tentative thrusts grow stronger with every passing second, and as he watches Ryo fist his own cock, Akira slowly lets himself go, fingers once again tightening in his hair and pulling Ryo into every thrust, watching his closed eyes scrunch and his brow furrow everytime he nudges himself past Ryo’s gag reflex. He finds himself oddly getting off more on the idea of Ryo’s arousal than the actual act itself. With a sudden idea, Akira pulls his cock out of Ryo’s mouth and practically pounces on him, rolling their entwined bodies until Ryo settles on top of him. “Turn around.” He growls, and Ryo complies. 

As soon as Ryo’s turned, he goes back to Akira’s cock, but instead of taking Ryo’s cock into his mouth like he’d intended, Akira laps against the newly exposed pink hole in front of him, his tongue immediately trying to press in and feel the tight warmth he somehow knows resides there. Ryo’s hands grip into Akira’s thighs as he chokes on the cock in his mouth, moaning around it as his hole is lapped at. Ryo pulls off. “Fuck.” He whispers, and Akira’s cock practically jumps, precome emerging from the slit. Ryo feels a rush of warmth at Akira reacting to his body so positively, and before he takes him back into his throat, he sees how much further he can wind Akira up. “Put your finger in me, Akira.” Akira does almost immediately, sliding his long fingers through the spit covering Ryo’s hole and then pressing the tip on his index inside, working it in. Ryo’s back arches and he hears Akira’s breathing change again, stuttering as his hips buck up into nothing and his cock twitches. 

When Ryo thrusts his hips back to engulf the finger, Akira finally loses it. He practically screams, a low howl erupting from his throat as his finger becomes fully emerged in the tight, warm heat, and Ryo grips onto his cock and strokes just as it begins, working Akira through the orgasm. Akira seems to come in waves, his body writhing and twitching before settling and then writhing again, coming over himself until his abdomen is painted white. 

Ryo removes his hand the second Akira is done, fisting his own cock almost furiously as Akira’s finger continues to probe inside of him. The warmth and pressure that rushes through him as he comes is blissful, his head tipping back and body arching on top of Akira, his own come mingling into the puddle left below. 

Akira removes his finger slowly, watching Ryo’s body twitch and shudder as he does so. They both lay on the cool tile floor of the shower, their breathing heavy as they listen to the shower in the background. 

Ryo speaks first. 

“Do you feel better now, Akira?” 

Akira nods, his body warm and sated. “Thank you, Ryo.”


End file.
